lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
To Kilimanjaro Bird
"To Kilimanjaro Bird" is the second segment of the eighth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the fifth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on October 6, 1995, along with "Uganda Be an Elephant". Plot Timon and Pumbaa indulge in a variety of bugs in a dish marked "Baby Earl". Pumbaa compliments his pal's ability to find bugs in Mount Kilimanjaro (since he was unable to find any). Soon, however, a mother eagle snatches up Timon and accuses him of taking her baby's food. While she was teaching Baby Earl how to fly, she claims Timon has swiped the grubs. He says she needs proof, but she produces plenty of proof (such as a footprint, witnesses, his wallet, and a security photo). The eagle and Pumbaa pity Timon into babysitting Earl while the mother flies to retrieve more bugs. Back at the eagle nest, the mother threatens to hurt Timon if anything bad happens to Baby Earl. As soon as the mother eagle leaves, Timon leaves the nest, but Pumbaa reminds him that he has to play a game with Earl, read to him, and tuck him in for a nap. Timon quickly plays a game of cards, reads "The Three Bears", and puts Earl to bed. He tries to leave, but Pumbaa is not satisfied with Timon's work. They turn around to look at the chick, who is trying to jump over the edge of the nest to fly. The caregivers catch him each of the three times he jumps. Pumbaa points out that the duo will need to actually stay and babysit, but Timon says he will use reverse psychology to convince the bird to stay. He tells Earl to leap out of the nest, hoping for the opposite, but the baby takes him seriously and jumps. They quickly chase after him to keep him safe. First, Timon and Pumbaa bridge a gap in the path to keep him from falling, which results in them falling. Then Earl climbs to the end of a log, which the two swing around, but they can't avoid falling. And then, when the cliff comes to an end, they quickly construct a bridge, but they are flattened by a truck. Earl finally makes his way back to the nest and has no scratch on him. However, he plummets again from the nest, while Timon expects that he will begin flying before he hits the ground. But Earl crashes into the ground just before the mother eagle returns, expecting to see her child. Pumbaa causes her to be infuriated by telling her the truth, but soon Earl flies back up to his mommy, using safety pins. Believing that Timon and Pumbaa taught Earl how to fly, the mother eagle asks how she'll be able to repay the duo. The two are compensated by being fed more delicious grubs. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Joycee Katz as Mother Eagle Appearances Media Uganda Be an Elephant & To Kilimanjaro Bird|The full episodes of "Uganda Be an Elephant" & "To Kilimanjaro Bird" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1